


when you can't lift that weight (I will)

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, That's it, happy crying, literally just pointless fluff where they're both dorks and cry bc they're too happy, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: "Yuuri, I always thought I would end up alone," he says and Yuuri feels a little bit like crying, too.





	when you can't lift that weight (I will)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saniika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nakanaide - Don’t cry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/286962) by Saniika. 



> I just want to say this is a truly wonderful piece of art and I just couldn't help but feel inspired when I saw it, it's so full of emotion and careful, soft love //swoons I just had to write something for it and since saniika said it was okay, I decided WHY THE HELL NOT lol I don't really write in present tense much (try AT ALL lol), but I wanted to try something new and I'm pretty satisfied with the end result so I hope you will be too? //sweats
> 
> @saniika if you're reading this then I just want you to know that you're amazing and we, as a fandom, are so lucky to be blessed with your art: it's incredible, unique and eye-catching and I simply cannot find the right words to tell you how much I adore seeing your work ahhh!!! thank you so much for drawing and sharing with us, lovely <3

"Yuuri," Victor is whispering against his lips, voice needy, almost a whine. It makes Yuuri's toes curl as something primal takes over his body, wanting to hear more, louder, _more_.

He kisses Victor deeper, swallows around the slick tongue in his mouth, and they both groan. Saliva is wet on his chin, cold against his heated skin, he can feel it, but at the moment his only focus is in the lines of Victor's body, which is so pliant underneath his hands that he has trouble thinking about what he's doing. He moves almost on instinct, presses fingers into the spots he remembers, touches, teases, grinds the heels of his palms into the flesh and...

There's those delicious sounds again – Victor is moaning on the tip of Yuuri's tongue, audible and so, so irresistible in his plea, and Yuuri– Yuuri is only human. How can he refuse to jump off a cliff when Victor is holding his hand and offering to jump with him?

He shifts his weight so that their hips press together and yes, there's friction, and Victor's gasp echoes across the expanse of Yuuri's chest, which is filled to the brim with his own groans. Yuuri allows a few words of Russian from Victor's mouth, they sound almost as good as the other noises he makes, but they still aren't enough. He leans back in and drinks them from Victor's plush lips, his soft, damned lips that he can't stop touching and which drives Yuuri insane on some days, and he bites.

Victor whimpers, but pulls Yuuri closer, ready and open, and begs with the eyes that look up at Yuuri dazed and love-filled, so honest that Yuuri feels the heat of it scorch his cheeks.

"You're so beautiful," he blurts out without thinking.

Victor's eyes widen and then a smile softens his face. Yuuri's heart is thumping harshly in his chest, the blood is buzzing in his ears, but when Victor smiles at him and kisses him like this, it is all forgotten. There's only the tingling of Victor's lips and the touch of his hands and the breath that passes from Victor's lungs into Yuuri's, like the sweetest kind of poison he grows more and more addicted to with each passing day.

Yuuri's body presses into Victor's, the kisses rushed with hunger, and their skin glowing with sweat, when Victor suddenly throws his head back and chokes on a wet sob. The sound is stark amongst the moans he's used to and Yuuri's heart freezes for one terrifying moment, his every single nerve sizzling with shock. He puts distance between them faster than he can let out the breath that's burning in his throat, desire forgotten as fear jumps on him – fangs bared and ready to tear into his flesh.

"Oh no, did I hurt you?" he asks, shaky hands almost touching Victor to check for injuries before he stills them and remembers; Victor is crying.

There's no tears yet, but the way Victor's lips tremble and his chest heaves tells Yuuri they're close. The face, previously flushed evenly is now splotched red in a way that is less than flattering, but even as Victor's neck covers in an ugly rash right before Yuuri's eyes he is still stunning, and Yuuri aches.

"I'm so sorry, Victor, I didn't mean to–" he rushes to say, but Victor shakes his head vehemently and grabs Yuuri's elbow before Yuuri can slide off of him fully.

"It's not–"

Victor stops, shakes his head again and bites his lip to swallow another dry sob. The tears finally come, welling in his eyes like pearls, and Yuuri is left staring, as he always is: Victor, the incredible, strong Victor with his face contorted into a grimace and gaze glistening with tears; he catches Yuuri off guard like a punch to his gut, an iron hand clenching around his heart, part in fear, part in awe that gets stuck somewhere in his throat.

"I-it's not your fault, Yuuri," Victor finally breathes out. "I just– I'm so–"

He loses voice to tears when they start rolling down his face. Victor's hands move to rub at his cheeks, eyes, face, a little annoyed with himself, a little overwhelmed, a little guilty for ruining the moment. Yuuri softens, his panic easing into something much more mellow, something a tad sad, but warm.

Victor's mouth is curved, upset and so unlike him, but Yuuri loves it, and him, still. Every part, every side, really. Even this.

"Can I touch you?" he asks, careful.

Victor pulls his hands back and opens his arms for him immediately. Yuuri wastes no time and eases himself to the side, lying next to Victor and tugging him close. He cradles Victor against him, wrapping his arms tight around his back.

Maybe it's too tight, maybe they're too close – they're still naked and Yuuri can feel the hardness of Victor's cock pressed against his stomach – but it doesn't matter in the moment, because Victor shifts even closer and slings a leg over his hips so that there's no space on him not covered with Yuuri. Yuuri allows it, worry settling between his shoulder blades and making it hard to breathe, but he pushes air in and out of his lungs with determination. Victor needs him to be his rock now, one of them needs to be strong to pull through whatever this is, so Yuuri bites his tongue and tastes his own blood as he pledges his strength to Victor.

For a while Victor is muffling sniffles in Yuuri's shoulder, quiet and broken, and Yuuri's heart wrenches in his chest, but he knows there isn't much he can do. He slips his hand out of the tangle of their bodies and starts brushing his fingers through the messy platinum blond hair in an effort to wordlessly tell Victor that he's there and he isn't letting go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he whispers, moving his hand to rest against the side of Victor's neck, holding the back of his head preciously on his wrist.

Victor reaches up, but he doesn't take Yuuri's hand, no. He curves hesitant fingers, so fragile and shy, around a single one of Yuuri's, almost as if he is begging for him not to leave, and Yuuri's heart stutters so hard, he's sure Victor can feel it where he's nestled into Yuuri's chest. It's the closest Yuuri had ever seen to Victor breaking and the vulnerability he exudes is both heart-warming – since Victor trusts him enough to open up to him like this – and devastating – because Yuuri never wants to see, or worse _be the cause of_ Victor's tears.

The answer doesn't come for a long while, Victor simply crying his eyes out until there's no more fight in him. Yuuri lets him, tightening his hold in silence. He's the last person who could judge someone on their need to let things out, so he stays, understanding and supportive, as much as he can.

After Victor's trembling stops and his tears dry out they stay like that for a moment longer, connected by more than just the touch of their bodies, until Victor takes a shaky breath against Yuuri's chest.

"I never thought I'd be here," he admits quietly. "With the person I love. Who loves me. Happy."

Yuuri doesn't say anything, but his heart echoes the sentiment. He never thought he'd be here either.

"You–" Victor lifts his head a little and Yuuri looks down. Suddenly Victor seems so small in his arms it is a little hard to breathe. "You have no idea how much having you, loving you, _being loved_ by you means to me, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiles, a small, shy thing. "I think I do." _It is the same for me_ , he means.

Victor only shakes his head.

"Yuuri, I always thought I would end up alone," he says and Yuuri feels a little bit like crying, too. "I never–"

Victor breaks off, voice cut short by an uneven breath. Yuuri stiffens briefly, afraid the tears will start again, but they don't and Victor continues:

"I never really cared about anyone. And no one really cared about me either."

Yuuri wants to protest, but this is Victor's time, so he bites down on his " _You're wrong, Victor. You mean so much to so many people. They care_ ," and lets Victor talk.

"And then I met you," Victor says into Yuuri's chest as if he's speaking directly to his heart and it answers: with harsh thumps against his ribcage, loud and wistful. "You changed my life, Yuuri. You tend not to believe it, but you're incredible. Even if you struggle along the way, you're radiant and people can't help being drawn to you. And I – standing on a pedestal with all my medals and titles – I was so alone. Or I thought I was..."

Yuuri's throat is tight and it's hard to breathe as moisture gathers in his eyes, so he blinks rapidly to get rid of the unwanted tears.

"You showed me that I was wrong," Victor goes on, and Yuuri bites his lip when it starts trembling. "I have so many people in my life: you, Yurio, Chris, Yakov, Mila, Georgi... I didn't– I wasn't aware– It all started with you, Yuuri. I'm so thankful we met, even if you don't remember it. You changed my life... you changed _me_."

"I didn't," Yuuri swallows harshly and shakes his head, finally speaking up. "It was all you. It was always you."

He smiles when Victor blinks at him, eyes a little red and swollen already, but honest and caring and so, so beautiful, Yuuri can't help but let the love that calmingly buzzes in his veins take over.

"You made all these people love you first," he says gently. "I didn't do anything. They always cared. And you cared, too. You just needed some help to notice it."

"And I got it from you," Victor replies, insistent to give him the credit. Yuuri could argue, he could dismiss it, but Victor's face tells him he was going to be adamant about it, so Yuuri lets it go. "You opened my eyes, Yuuri, and I'm so incredibly grateful for that."

Yuuri swallows, a corner of his mouth turning up even if his eyes get teary again. "Are you trying to make me cry, too?"

Victor laughs, subdued, but truly amused.

"Victor," Yuuri draws back Victor's attention before he can shrug off whatever just happened like it was nothing. "I don't think I ever told you, but... thank you. For coming to me, for believing in me, for making me work on achieving my dream. Thank you so much. You–" Yuuri huffs a breath of laughter because he cannot believe he's saying the same thing, before he continues his thought and says: "You changed my life, too, you know?"

And just like that there are tears in Victor's eyes, but this time they're mirrored in Yuuri's as well, and both of their mouths are spread wide with matching smiles. Victor pulls Yuuri into him, hugging him as tight as he can and Yuuri returns the embrace with no hesitation.

"I love you," Victor tells him, and Yuuri feels the truth of it echo sweetly in his chest. "So much. Yuuri, I love you so much. You're the best thing that happened to me in my entire life."

Victor's arms tighten around him.

"I love you, too," Yuuri murmurs back, fairly certain that if he speaks any louder his voice will break. "Thank you for being here. With me. Thank you, Victor."

This time when Victor's body starts shaking with tiny sobs, Yuuri's shakes with him – because they're too happy, too grateful to stop the tears from falling, and cradled in each other's warmth, unconditional support and love they don't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> guys pls go and give [@saniika](http://saniika.tumblr.com/) some love if you still haven't!!!!!!!


End file.
